PBA 011b
Janis walks up to Allys door and knocks. 6:09:53 PM Kali: Allys: Go *away*, Tarak. I am not interested in hearing your preposterous, sodden excuses. 6:10:14 PM Janis: ...hello? 6:10:59 PM Kali: Allys opens the door. This time she's wearing a somewhat ornate blue dress, lined in silver. "... Janis. Janis is your name, correct?" 6:11:04 PM Janis: Yes 6:11:11 PM Janis: ...Nice dress 6:11:38 PM Janis: ...uh...I've been thinking about what you said about lessons. 6:12:40 PM Kali: Allys: Lessons? ... ah, yes, I recall. Have you selected some courses of study? 6:12:52 PM Janis: Well, Jhett said he'd teach me some languages. 6:13:05 PM Janis: And maybe it could be useful to learn to climb out of a hole. 6:13:18 PM Janis: ...in case that happens...you know? 6:14:14 PM Kali: Allys: It is a useful skill, indeed. I trust you have already mastered the elementary skills--mathematics, writing, speaking and the like. 6:14:27 PM Janis: ...I talk and write and stuff. 6:14:42 PM Janis: Yeah, I know that. 6:15:18 PM Kali: Allys: Excellent. And you have already chosen a trade, and therefore know which skills would be most helpful to you. 6:15:27 PM Janis: Yeah. 6:15:36 PM Janis: ...so, that's good, then? 6:17:16 PM Kali: Allys: Likely we ought to expand the courses of study once you begin. 6:17:33 PM Janis: .......including stuff like what? 6:19:11 PM Kali: Allys: Whatever your occupation would likely require. I am certain there'd be a book about it in the library. 6:19:39 PM Janis: You think there's a book here on bounty hunting? 6:21:32 PM Kali: Allys: There is a book on navel lint. 6:21:43 PM Janis: ...ew. 6:21:49 PM Kali: Allys: Quite. 6:22:20 PM Janis: ...well, we can talk about that later. 6:22:31 PM Janis: Tarak also told me to tell you he wants to apologize. 6:24:51 PM Kali: Allys: ... He attempted to use you in order to make me feel guilty for not listening to his useless regrets. 6:25:57 PM Janis: ...what? 6:26:57 PM Kali: Allys: My brother pushed you along here like a chess piece to see if you could get me to do what he wants me to do, and listen. 6:27:29 PM Janis: ...wait...wait...first of all...Tarak's your brother? 6:28:07 PM Kali: Allys: Why did you think we were travelling together? Did you imagine I enjoyed the way he smells? 6:28:27 PM Janis: ...you two don't look like each other. 6:28:37 PM Janis: And from what I just learned, that's very important. 6:30:08 PM Kali: Allys: Clearly I am not a man, therefore we are clearly not twins, therefore there is no reason to believe we need look the same. 6:30:14 PM Kali: Allys: What have you learned? 6:30:54 PM Janis: ...well...first we were talking to this dragon, and then Wynn was supposed to tell me, but she didn't, so Tarak did and... 6:31:09 PM Janis: Janis gives a brief, not entirely accurate summary of what Tarak said 6:31:35 PM Kali: It takes Allys a little while to figure out what she's talking about. "... what prompted this?" 6:32:31 PM Janis: Like I said, we were talking to this dragon, and she wanted to know about where human babies come from. 6:32:38 PM Janis: She said she wanted one as a pet. 6:33:08 PM Kali: Allys: What does that have to do with looking like each other? 6:34:46 PM Janis: ...look, I just went through all of this with your brother, I think I've had enough weirding out for a day. 6:34:55 PM Janis: How was he using me? 6:35:19 PM Kali: Allys: He said something very.... cruel, earlier. And now he wishes to apologize, and I do not want to hear it. 6:35:46 PM Janis: ...he said something about me? 6:36:37 PM Kali: Allys: No. He said something about... someone who died. It was hurtful, and it was hurtful on purpose. 6:36:48 PM Kali: Allys: By sending you instead of coming himself he's forced me to listen to him. 6:36:58 PM Janis: ........oh..... 6:37:12 PM Janis: I'm sorry. 6:37:39 PM Janis: ((Jeezus, is Janis the living embodiment of guilt for everybody on Nation?)) 6:37:46 PM Kali: Allys: It is certainly not your fault. 6:37:58 PM Kali: ((It would've worked with anyone.)) 6:38:25 PM Janis: ((Ok then)) 6:38:41 PM Janis: ...well...if he is your brother...shouldn't you hear him out? 6:38:49 PM Janis: Isn't that what families do? 6:39:40 PM Kali: Allys: Normal families do. And my brother is... not what he was. 6:40:31 PM Janis: ...so he's not your brother anymore? 6:41:10 PM Kali: Allys: What is the difference between a cucumber and a pickle? 6:41:23 PM Janis: Isn't it something to do with juice? 6:42:32 PM Kali: Allys: Either way, a pickle is not a cucumber anymore at the end of the process, although it can be rather difficult to determine the precise moment the change occurs. And my *brother* imbibes quite a bit of "juice." 6:43:00 PM Janis: .......ok.....I'll let him know. 6:43:04 PM Janis: Just one thing though. 6:43:26 PM Janis: I've been on this ship a week, and if I'm learning anything, it's that we're probably gonna be here a long time. 6:43:47 PM Janis: And, if you want to come along, it helps not to shut yourself off from the others. 6:44:33 PM Kali: Allys glowers. "... very well. Tell him to come and speak with me, and I'll listen. Are you happy, being used with no more compunction than a hammer?" 6:44:59 PM Janis: ...................I don't know what that means, but I'll go get him. 6:45:01 PM Janis: Janis runs off